


A Lazy Skeleton

by Sansberry



Series: Someone Please Help This Child [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie, Gen, I can comment it down for you, I made a part way too dark for this story, I think I need help, If any of you want, If you read these tags tell me I want to know., Kitto - Freeform, SO, When I was writing this, companion fic, fun story, it wasn't meant to be this way, so I had to scrap it, sorry about the angst, well that is if anyone actually reads these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansberry/pseuds/Sansberry
Summary: This story is Kit's POV of Stray Kitten, If you haven't read that one do it before reading this one.The Kit shares some incite on their view of things. Such as how they ended up where they are now.This is after the prologue but before Chapter One: Shy Kitten.The link to the actual story.http://archiveofourown.org/works/10507272





	1. A Warm Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Kit's POV of Stray Kitten, If you haven't read that one do it before reading this one.  
> This is after the prologue but before Chapter One: Shy Kitten.
> 
> Link to actual story.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10507272

Why do all these people try to call you over? They just won't leave you alone, maybe they want to give you a blanket or something since it’s cold?

No, they wouldn't do that, just like mother said. No one cares about you but her, not even father. Father was nice, but not after drinking his funny smelling juice.

You think this white crunchy stuff is snow? That's what Recgami always called it, he kept calling these funny people monsters but they don't look like the monsters in your book. Those ones were mean just like mother.

You’re very tired, it’s too cold and wet to sleep though. You wish you were like Grey, they are warm underneath your jacket. They don’t like the cold, and you agree. It was fun at first seeing everything turn white but now it makes it harder to walk.

There is a large lady calling out to you, you can't hear what she is saying but she is getting closer. She is walking through the snow pretty fast and she shows no sign of stopping. Someone else in a blue and purple shirt is walking behind them. You start to run, no one cares about you but mother. No one.

You keep running despite their calls to help you.

You keep tripping over the snow, your jacket and pants are soaked.

You still keep running, you're getting tired and they haven't given up yet.

They usually give up by now, you feel drowsy but still keep going.

While your running suddenly a white ball comes flying towards you and knocks you over. You try to get up but your drowsiness gets the best of you and you stay down.

The white ball gave you a lick and ran off. You blame it for the situation you’re in.

“Oh dear, are you alright?” The woman sat down next to you. When did she get here?

She put a paw(?) on your head, it’s very warm. “Oh my, you are so cold.” She picked you up, you squirmed but let her. It is better to let them do what they want. They’ll leave you alone quicker if you do.

“We must take them home to warm up, Frisk dear can you grab that thing they dropped?” hmm? What did I drop?

You turned your head to look at “Frisk” they were holding Grey. You shot up and desperately tried to grab them.

They can’t take them.

They can’t!

“Frisk” looked over to you and handed it back, you reached over for it and grabbed it desperately, Shoving it in your jacket.

The lady looked at you curiously, and started to walk. You wanted to make her put you down but it was so tiring to stay awake. You think she is talking to you but her voice sounds fuzzy.

...

Soon you arrived at a large house, when she stepped in you could feel the warm air inside. The lady put you down on a couch and signaled “Frisk” to stay with you.

You didn't want to be here but couldn't bring yourself to leave, your body hurt so much and the warmth helped the pain. You slowly rolled over to look at them. They looked like the person you usually see in the puddles, but much older. They did a funny thing with their hands, and looked at you. Did you do something wrong?

You sat up on the couch and looked around. There was a fire in the corner of the room, a large T.V. with a hidey space behind it. Those T.V.s were your favorite, no one could reach you in there, and if no one could reach you, no one could give you punishments.

You cautiously hopped off the couch and sat near the fire. You reached for your sleeve so you could take off your jacket and held it up near the fire to dry.

You looked over to “Frisk” and they slowly scooted over to you, they kept at a distance though.

You liked it when they kept their distance.

They looked like they were saying something but they are too quiet for you to hear.

Your arms were a little tired from holding the jacket up. You held it with one hand and with the other you checked your clothes.

Your pants and socks were quite soaked, but your shirt was fine. Your jacket was damp but not soaked which was a bonus.

They moved a little closer, saying something in a louder voice this time, it was more of a loud whisper but was enough to startle you. You flinched and dropped the jacket, one of the sleeves fell into the fire and you quickly pulled it out, checking it if it was burnt.

But it wasn't??

They looked at you with a smile, “The fire is magic, so it doesn't burn. See?” They put their hand in the fire, turning it around and then taking it out. They showed their hand, it wasn't burnt like you thought it’d be.

You shuffled closer to the fire, now that you knew it wasn't dangerous it was easier to dry your clothes and get warm.  You placed the jacket down in the fire, taking Grey out to hold.  They scooted a little closer and motioned at Grey. “What’s their name?”

You motioned to Grey, they nodded, “Grey.”

“What’s your name?” You didn’t like this question, every time Mother asked you questions you would get punished afterwards.

You looked down at Grey, his soft fur was slightly dirty. You meekly answered them “Doesn't matter.”

Mother told you to say that to every question about your life.

She always said she didn't like nosy people. She would be mad that you answered the question about Grey. You hope she won’t take them away again.

“Oh, well, my name is Frisk.” They pulled out a hand and “offered” it to you. You flinched and looked at it curiously.

“Are you...ok?” They asked, pulling their hand back. You remained silent.

Mother is gonna punish you if you say anything about her.

The lady came back and called out to you. “I have found you some clothes my child.” she tried to hand you a few clothes and smiled.

You shook your head and inched away, Mother said don’t take anything from strangers.

It is selfish.

No one cares about you but mother, nobody.

You grabbed your jacket from the fire and put it back on, it was warm and dry. “Please my child, you cannot sleep in wet clothes.”

You felt bad for ignoring her but shook your head once more. You are not worth anyone's kindness. That’s what father would say, he said only me and your mother love you. He screamed at you to repeat it after him and if you didn't, he would punish you.

“Frisk” moved their hands in a funny way again, the lady, who now looking at her had a long purple jacket on and had white fur. She had dark red eyes, you wanted to touch her snout but mother would punish you if you did. Even if she wasn't here right now, she would find out.

The lady gave the clothes to “Frisk” and looked at you with something you don’t recognize.

She then walked away into another room. “Toriel doesn’t want you to fall asleep with wet clothes. Trust me it’s not fun.”

You looked at them, that is her name then? “Toriel”? “Can you at least change your pants for me? They look pretty soaked.” They said this softly, you picked at your pants, they were drying. “Afterwards you can sleep in the guest bedroom. Would you like that?”

They took out some pants from the pile, they looked big.

You were never a large child, Father would tell you that he was ashamed to call such a small child his son. You mother called you her daughter, it made no sense.

Which one were you?

They got mad at you for not knowing, you always hid until they cooled off. You hesitantly grabbed the pants from them.  Mother would punish you more, if you got sick than taking someone else’s clothes.

You got up and looked around, keeping an eye on them. Just because they act friendly doesn't mean they are. Mother would always do this to her friends, they wore blue and sometimes black. Her other friends were just as mean as her, they would push you around if you got in the way.

You remember one almost burned you with a smoking white stick. The others often made you do things for them, like get them more smelly juice or give them the matches.

“Frisk” got up and followed you. It was never good if they followed you. They surprisingly kept walking, only bending down slightly to tell you something.

“The bathroom is over there, I’ll stay out here until you’re done. Then I'll take you to your room.” You glanced at the bathroom.

You quickly ran over there, trying to make as little possible sound while trying to close the door. You quickly changed, grabbing all the items in your pockets and stuffing them into the pockets of the pants “Frisk” gave you. The pants you were wearing were covered in marks and were smelly. You were too tall to reach the cleaner, sometimes when Father was nice, he would clean all your clothes. Many of them had holes in it but it was better than none at all. Your jacket was an old winter jacket that you found when mother and father were away.

It didn't have many holes and was a light blue. The shirt you were wearing under the jacket was white but had many stains and holes from whoever owned it before. The pants were a dark brown and had lots of pockets, it had two where pockets usually are, the back ones and two near the bottom on the side. You had many things in the pockets, like matches and packs of food. You even managed to find some money but no one would sell you anything. You were too scared to go into town anyways.

A man on the animal channel told you that when matches got wet they were useless and so you threw them into the toilet. You shoved the rest of the items into the pockets inside of your jacket. You also placed Grey in one of the larger ones. You took the pants off and they hit the ground with a metal sound. You searched around in the pockets for the item. One pocket that was inside another pocket held what the guy on T.V. called, a pocket knife.

You forgot that you had it, you never could get it open so you kept it around. One day you might meet someone who would open it for you. You slipped it in a pocket that was seemingly made for it and put the other pants on. They were like your pants but lacked the bottom pockets, they were also a lighter brown. They were a little big but you didn't mind. Everything was too big on you, even the clothes you are wearing. Thankfully you found a little button that helped you adjust the size of your pants, these ones lacked it.

You did your business in the bathroom and washed your hands. You had to climb onto the toilet to wash them but your hands were really dirty. The water turned brown.

It always turned brown.

You got down and grabbed your pants off the floor, Mother would be mad if you dirtied someone's house.

You reached up and opened the door, “Frisk” is messing with a phone, Father was always on his phone. He never liked anyone touching it, Mother yelled at him that he was being “Secretive” again. You did not know what that meant but concluded that it was a bad thing to be.

They looked down at you and walked over to turn the light off. “This is the guest bedroom.” They opened a room with a large bed. It had small stairs near the side to reach the top of it. The bed was much more cleaner than the ones at home. You wondered if you were in one of the commercials.

“For me?” you said shakily. You’ve never slept on a real bed, you just had a mattress on the floor and your mother and father would never let you in their bed so you never asked.

They kneeled down to your level, “Yes, you can sleep in here. Would you like your clothes washed?” You held your jacket protectively, you grasped your wet pants tighter. If you give it they won't give it back, they never do. You shook your head. They looked at you with the same look “Toriel” gave you.

“I will be in the other room if you need me, Toriel will be in the living room or the kitchen.” They said this lower than before. You wondered if they were tired too. You yawned and they left turning on a lamp and turning the top lights off before they left. You looked at the bed, you didn't like it.

It seemed too...

Soft.

You’ve never laid on a real one before and never really planned to ever lay on one. You climbed the steps and pressed on the sheets. They did feel soft, like Grey, but you wondered why so many pillows were needed. You’ve only ever needed one but you had to leave it behind.

You sat on the edge of the bed, would Mother get mad that you slept on a real bed?

You decide to not risk it and search around the room for any hidey spots. You could hide in the closet but your Mother or Father always looked there first so you ruled that one out. You think you can fit in the drawers of the large cabinet but it might be a little too small in there to sleep in. The only other spot you could think of was underneath the bed. It had a lot of boxes but pushing them slightly, they fell back. That meant that there probably was an empty space behind there.

You took one box out and stuck your head in, like you thought, there was space back there. You crawled behind there and put the box back, hiding you from view. If the moved the box a little you could see the door.

It was a perfect spot, you pulled the hood of your jacket up to use as a pillow. Your jacket would be fine as a blanket if you were wearing it. You coughed a little, dust was getting onto your jacket and pants.

You didn't mind so much, your house had bugs and grey powder everywhere. The grey powder smelled really bad and made you cough a lot. This little dust on the floor was an upgrade, or whatever the guy on T.V. calls it. You took your shoes off and placed them on the side. You left your socks on though. You hoped they wouldn't disappear at night.

You pushed all your thoughts aside and closed your eyes, you fell asleep faster than you thought you would’ve.


	2. I Was Tired But The Dreams Kept Me Up. Now Pass Over The Cereal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and some discovering of the house, kitten is thinking of a way to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah what is this? A new chapter? What? 
> 
> I know you probably though I was dead. I come back to bring you more content!
> 
> More on that at the end note. For now enjoy this chapter!

 

As soon as you woke up you shot up, quickly putting your arm up to protect your head from the bed frame. It never ended with a happy ending. That dream was always bad, you tried to shake off the hot feeling it left you but her voice still haunted you. How you hated her screams. Father never did anything to help you, sometimes, he only made it worse.

 

The house was uneasily quiet and your stomach felt like it was being stirred in a blender. You hoped you weren't dreaming again and crawled over to the side of the bed to peek out. You pushed out a box from your hiding spot slowly so you could see out into the room. The house was dark and the only light was from the curtains and just barely letting you see outlines of the wall. 

 

The man on T.V. called this time dusk, you thought as you put your hand out to see how it would look in it. After a few seconds you climbed out and pushed the box back in. You didn’t want this spot to be found out and they might get mad if their boxes were moved.

 

You walked out of the room and into the hallway. You were still tired but couldn't shake off that dream. You remembered what “Frisk” said to you before they left, as you spotted their door near the end of the hall. “ _ I will be in the other room if you need me, _ ” You slowly walked over to the door, it was closed but you could still slightly see inside where frisk was still on a bed, laying there.  _ It was probably theirs _ you thought as you caught sight of a square like devise in their hands. You recognized it as a phone, _ were they being secretive? _ You pushed the door a little more so you could see more clearly. 

 

They didn’t notice you, so you opened it more so you could slip through. Once you were in you walked over to the other bed on the side of the room, walking on your toes to prevent extra noise. You always walked on your toes, it was easier to stay quiet that way.

 

You shuffled over to the front of the empty bed. They gave you a glance and you froze.  _ That’s not right, no it's not right at all. They’re gonna punish you now aren't they? _ You started to shake under their gaze. 

 

They put their phone down and sat up. You flinched away from them as they lifted their hand, they waved and quickly put their hand back down. Giving them that look, they scooted themselves over to the edge of their bed and slowly slid off. Once they were on the ground they pat the space next to them, you look at them carefully. Staying where you were next to the other bed. You mimicked them and sat down, watching them. You both seemed to have a stare off. 

 

“Are you --hungry?” They paused a little, their voice scratchy. 

 

You were hungry but you knew it didn't really matter until it started to hurt. Then you could eat your “rations”. You had food from a while ago, you mainly ate the scraps mother and father left you in the bin they dumped stuff into in the kitchen. Father used to cook but now he just brings over leftovers and leaves them everywhere. Those taste better than bin food, though you have to hurry and store them before he picks them up and throws them in the trash corner or if you’re lucky the bin. Your stomach rumbled,  _ when was the last time you ate? _

 

You reached into your jacket and pulled out a “ration”, it was a bag of canned spam. You opened the jar a couple days ago and had to throw it away since the jar started to get too cold and hard.  Freeze was the word, and you were going to throw it away before you found a “ziplock” bag and thawed it, crushing it and stuffing it in your jacket to keep it warm.

 

You feared other types of food, certain ones made you feel really sick. Father had to take you to a hospital, or whatever that place was called, once. It smelled awful and the doctors put a needle to your skin with a little tube like thing. Once they were done your body stopped hurting. They gave Father a few tube things they called an “Epi-Pen”, you had one when you left but you had to use it a few days ago when you ate some scraps from a restaurant. 

 

They looked at the bag curiously, “What is that?” You looked over at them,  _ have they never seen Spam before?  _

 

“S-spam”.....they stayed quiet for awhile. You hoped they weren't mad, you don't think you did anything wrong.

 

“Oh...do you want to eat some cereal or something instead?”  _ What is cereal? oh wait is it the little pebble things that they show on T.V.? _

 

“t.v. cereal?” you said softly. 

 

“T.V. Cereal? What is that? Have you never had cereal before?” You shook your head, “Wait here for a second.” They got up and ran out the room. You went back a little the thumping in your chest starting up again,  _ why are they running? Will it melt? _

 

You ate a few pieces of spam before putting it back in your jacket.  _ You would eat the rest later, you can't waste food. _ Soon they came back with a box, it looked like t.v. cheerios.  _ The cereal with the bees, you don't remember the bees name but you liked him, he was cool. _

 

They sat down in front of you and opened the box. While looked at them curiously, before they took a handful out and held out their hand. You looked at them before carefully grabbing a few feeling their scratchy texture before eating them. 

 

_ What did that man on tv call it when he was hopping around the place? Something like happy or joy? No, wait. It was probably excited! Yes, you were excited! Cheerios tasted better than the man on tv thought they were.  _

 

You grabbed a few more out of their hand and ate them happily, they grinned eating some themself and grabbing some more. Eventually they put them away and you stuffed the remaining cheerios in a pocket of your jacket.  While they got up and picked their phone off the bed. 

 

The phone flashed for a second before they turned it back off. “Are you still tired? Do you wanna sleep?” You did still feel a little tired and you did want to leave soon. You couldn't be tired if you wanted to find your aunt. 

 

You nodded and got up, they walked you back to the room and kneeled down. “I am going to be asleep in the other room, if you need anything feel free to wake me up.” They moved to give you a pat on the head but you flinched away. They gave you the same look as last time and left you to sleep. 

 

You crawled back under the bed and tried to sleep but you couldn't bring yourself to. You laid on the floor and hoped to fall asleep, making little patterns in the dust. It was like when mother came home, she never let you watch T.V. so you had to play with the dust. It was fun, you liked drawing things in it. The dust covered your fingers and you wiped them on your pants. It left little marks on it.

 

You finally gave up and climbed out from underneath the bed. You tiptoed out of the room and walked around the house, the fire was still there. You walked over to it and warmed your cold fingers. 

 

_ It was the only light in here, you wished you had a fire at home too, maybe your aunt did? _ You passed by the dining room and walked into what might be the kitchen. You opened your mouth, and rubbed your eyes, not believing it.  _ It was the cleanest kitchen you have ever been in, even the restrorant’s kitchen wasn't this clean! Now that you think about it, the house was really clean, cleaner than you’ve ever seen. It was kind of funny, it was way cleaner than your house. Everything was really big too, the counter was twice as tall as the one at your house.  _

 

You backed away from the kitchen not wanting it dirty it, you would feel bad about it if you did.   You walked out of the kitchen, there was a room next to it, right across from the dining room. It had a very large door and it was closed but not all the way. You sneaked towards it and took a small peek inside. You could see a  _ huge _ bed. It was the largest than any you’ve seen, this room even had a larger dresser in the room “Frisk” put you in but it way larger. You found it odd that every room had a bed and dresser but shrugged, the tele ones did too. There was a lump on top of the bed and you figured it was the furry lady you seen earlier, since you haven’t seen her since. She reminded you of mother, very tall and seemingly kind. You didn’t like it and walked away on your toes, closing the door all the way.

 

The snuck back to Frisk’s room and peeked through the doorway. They seemed to be asleep and you carried on. _ Frisk wasn't that tall, not like mother and not like the furry lady. They were shorter than your father you think, mother was really tall compared to him. She hated that you didn't carry her “jeans” and weren't tall like her. Father always agreed with her, even if he was short like you. _

 

You slowly walked into the room and sat in front on the empty bed, you wanted to lay with them. They seemed so warm. Father let you sleep with him on the couch once, you liked it. He was very warm and cozy. You wanted to have that feeling again. It would be easy to just lift the cover a bit and sneak in. Mother would be mad but she isn't here,  (what if she finds you though.) 

 

You scooted a little closer to them,  _ why did they look so much like you? _ You reached over to touch their hair and stopped midway.  _ What are you doing?  _ _ (You are a dirty little kid for trying to touch them. ) _

 

You backed away,  _ this was just like the time your aunt came over. She was in town and needed a place to stay, she told you that the hotels were too expensive to stay in. Y _ ou weren't punished when she was there and you wished she would come by more often. She never did though.

 

You pulled back your hand and scooted back to the other bed. You shook your head, why did  _ you even come in here? _ You wanted to get up but you couldn't bring yourself to leave. You looked under the empty bed, there was nothing there just like the other one. The only thing there was few white hairs but you didn't mind and slowly scooted yourself in. 

 

It was much smaller than the other bed. You liked this one better, it made you feel more “safe” under this one than the other. You watched them from under the bed, they shifted every once in awhile but then slowly stayed still for longer. You wondered why before you drifted into the same sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am sorry for not uploading but as I said before I am not discontinuing the stories. I already have things planned and I would hate to throw it away.
> 
> So why no updates?
> 
> I thought that I already posted this chapter. Whoops? I'm super sorry. I have been waiting to paint my own room so I could kind of describe the process in A Stray Kitten but that hasn't happened yet! So I am kind of stuck!
> 
> If any of you have any advice on how to write the scene then "hit me up" on Tumblr, over here. https://sansberry-chan.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also don't forget to comment, let me know you guys are still following this! It makes me happy when I read your comments and I'm curious!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have been busy to those of you who have read A Stray Kitten. My arms are in pain. I can't type too well.


End file.
